Moving On
by GreyLegalmistress
Summary: People they love have walked away from both of them. Maybe they'll find comfort in an unexpected place. MerAlex, just to do something different. CHAPTER 12 UP!
1. Bar Talk

**_Disclaimer_: **I don't own any of the characters, events, places, etc. from Grey's Anatomy. Though I wouldn't mind owning Alex or McDreamy, I don't.

_Moving On_

Chapter 1: Bar Talk

"You're in love with her, aren't you?"

At the sound of the familiar voice asking a question he'd rather not hear, Alex Karev looked up from his beer to face the culprit. "Go away," he mumbled, more to the beer than to his fellow intern, hoping she'd just leave. No such luck. But then again, he knew she wouldn't, and maybe he was glad she didn't. No, probably not.

Meredith Grey threw her tote under the bar and climbed onto a worn brown leather bar stool. Alex glared at her, but she just looked at him straight in the eye. At that moment, Joe the bartender spotted Meredith. "Hey, Mer! The usual?" He didn't say anything, but truthfully, Joe was glad someone had come to talk to Alex, to take care of him. Someone not him, because Alex needed a real friend. A friend besides the massive amounts of beer and hard liquor he'd alternately been imbibing. Not taking her blue-grey eyes off of the depressed man beside her, she nodded.

Meredith tried again. She leaned in, whispered in his ear, "Alex…"

The gentleness got him, and he acquiesced, nodding then groaning as he lay his head on the bar. She didn't say anything, just stroked his back as he stayed there, knowing he'd talk if he felt like it. And if he didn't, that was ok too. But he needed to know someone was there, someone cared. Everybody deserved that. Even guys who had royally screwed up, or more correctly, screwed a nurse in the on-call room. If she wasn't there for him, nobody else would be. George? Ha. Definitely not Christina, and Izzie was obviously out of the picture. So that left her, which she was more than fine with. Truth be told, she liked Alex, cared about him as a friend more than she let on. So here she was, on a Wednesday night after a horribly long shift, consoling him.

After a few minutes he lifted his head up and started talking. He stared morosely into his beer as he did so, but that didn't matter to Meredith. What mattered was that he was talking. "All my life, I've never had trouble getting the girl I wanted. Even the ones I didn't want, for that matter. None of them were really a challenge. Maybe that's why I never really committed to any of them. But Izzie, Izzie was different. I knew that from early on and I guess that's why I tormented her. Did the stupid Bethany Whisperer thing, called her Dr. Model. For once, I was scared and unsure- unknown territory. Then I finally get her friendship, can start admitting to myself that I wanted more. But I just kept screwing up. Time after time after time. DAMN IT! The date, then Olivia, then every single thing I did just—ugh. I probably deserved this whole thing." With that declaration he drained the last of his beer and stared off into the distance.

Meredith rested her slender hand on his wrist, then leaned in. "No, Alex, no you _didn't _deserve to be treated like this. Yeah, sure, you screwed-up, but who doesn't? And that includes Izzie. We all saw the way you looked at her, the way you felt. Besides, the expression on her face after you kissed her here that one night, that was enough for you to not deserve this. This time, Alex, _she_ screwed up, not you. " This last part she said fiercely, with utmost certainty.

Alex looked up, looked at her, shocked a little by the ferocity in her tone, but glad, too. Glad that someone believed he hadn't gone off the deep end. Since these days he wasn't all too sure of that. "Thanks…"

She nodded, knowing what he was going through. Knowing the pain of loving someone who walked away. Who _chose_ to walk away.

"Hey Grey,"

"Yeah?"

"You're pretty cool. But don't tell anyone I said that. And thanks."

"You're welcome, Alex. Your secret's safe with me," she said with a smile. He nudged her with his elbow, then for the first time that, or really in a while, fully smiled. "_He is cute," _she thought to herself, briefly, then shaking it off.

"What are you shaking your head at? Trying to tell yourself you don't really think I'm hot? 'Cause if you wanna go hook-up, well, you know I'm game, babe," returning to his typical bad boy, jackass, smug self.

"Shut up. Seriously, you're crazy Alex. I am _so_ not sleeping with you."

"I had to try you know."

"Yeah, I do. I'm glad you did. You wouldn't be you if you weren't talking about sex. Or making bad innuendos. Or being obnoxious. Or…"

"Thanks, Grey, I get the point."

"I bet you wish I got yours, huh?" she asked slyly, deciding to beat him at his own game for once. Coming over to refill Meredith's beer, Joe laughed as he overheard her comment.

"Nice, Meredith. I totally approve."

Alex simply shook his head, threw some bills on the bar, and stood up. "Lovely as this has been, I'm outta here. Off to think of some brilliant, masterful way to seduce my fellow intern." With that pronouncement, he gently kissed Meredith's cheek and whispered in, "Thanks, Mer. I appreciate it more than I can say. Really, I do." "See you at the hospital." And with that, Alex Karev left the bar, leaving Joe and Meredith, and well, half the hospital staff.

Joe nodded his approval. "Good job, Meredith. I think you really helped him. For a while I thought nobody was going to give a damn. But you did, good for you. And thank you- that mopey, forelorn Alex was starting to get old. Not that I don't feel bad for the guy, but I kinda missed the cocky guy who was, well, cocky."

"You're welcome, Joe," was all she said as she stood up to leave. She smiled, grabbed her bag, said good night, and went home to sleep before another trying day at Seattle Grace.


	2. Let the Day Begin

**_Disclaimer_: **I don't own any of the characters, events, places, etc. from Grey's Anatomy. Though I wouldn't mind owning Alex or McDreamy, I don't.

The time was 4:30 am and the surgical interns of Seattle Grace had just arrived to begin the day. All except for Christina Yang, who had been there since 4. Meredith Grey and Izzie Stevens, who were roommates, walked in the interns' locker room where everyone was preparing for the day ahead.

As she headed toward her locker, the tall blonde pointedly ignored her ex-boyfriend. It's interesting how people can manage to do that. Seems like an oxymoron: that ability to obviously ignore someone. Izzie Stevens did it rather well, though. Alex didn't even bother trying to talk to her; rather, he just shoved some things in his locker, grabbed his white coat and pager and slammed the locker shut. The next row over, Meredith winced. Not so much at the sound but at the raw emotion she knew was behind the expression.

"Hey," she said as he passed.

He replied in turn, as the five interns gathered in front of their not-so-patiently waiting resident, Dr. Miranda Bailey, aka "The Nazi." From the look on her face they could tell it would be an especially long shift. They fell into an order of sorts, George and Izzie in front, followed by an aimless Yang, and Alex and Meredith in back. Alex leaned over to Meredith and whispered, "How much is today going to suck? Especially considering I have a mini-hangover?" Mer smiled dryly, but sympathetically (because if there was someone who could related to a hangover, it was Meredith Grey), and was about to reply when Bailey's voice cut in.

"You two lovebirds got something you'd care to share with the rest of us? Or would you like to join us and actually _try_ to practice some medicine?" Her voice was laced with disdain. The three other interns turned around, Izzie not looking at Alex, George not really looking at either, and Christina wondering what the hell Mer was doing talking with Alex. He was _Alex_, after all.

"Sorry, Dr. Bailey. We're here, ready to go." Meredith beat him to the punch, which was probably fortunate, given Alex's unsteady moods.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Now, here are today's assignments. O'Malley, you're with Burke, Stevens- the female Shepherd, Yang, you're with me, Karev and Grey, you're with the male Dr. Shepherd. Go!" As soon as Bailey had turned her back, Meredith nudged Alex, as if to say _Look at the trouble you're getting me in_. His only response was to smirk, at which she shook her head. At that moment, really became something special. Not romance, but an openly dependable thing, which both of them needed. Of course, neither of them recognized the importance of that brief moment, because we never do, but it was there nonetheless.

Christina watched as the two headed off to find Dr. Shepherd, easily keeping up a steady stream of conversation. She was puzzled, something that didn't happen often to her.

"You coming or are you gonna stand here all damn day tryin' to figure out the simple fact that Karev and Grey are just friends going through similar things?"

"Oh, I'm coming," Christina said hurriedly, not wanting to miss anything. She couldn't help, though, but to give a quick glance back at Mer and Alex, who was actually _laughing_, for what seemed to be the first time in a while.

"CHRISTINA!"

"Sorry, Dr. Bailey. I'm here." With that, she joined the resident in walking the opposite direction of the fascinating pair who had just turned the corner for the elevator.

Thanks to everyone who submitted reviews- I really appreciate it! I'll try to keep updating for you guys!


	3. Hot Gossip

Don't own Grey's Anatomy or any character, setting, event, etc. associated with it. Still wishin' I owned Alex and McDreamy, though.

Chapter 3: Hot Gossip

Meanwhile, as they were walking away, Alex and Meredith were discussing the obvious: their assignment to Dr. McDreamy. "Think you can handle it, Grey?" Alex asked, mostly joking. Meredith gave him one of her trademark _Don't even start with me_ looks in response. "I know, I know, you're just friends with the guy and his satanically hot wife. But I just had to check, for the sake of professionalism."

"You're a professional pain in the ass, Alex."

"Oh, how sweet. You know you want me."

"Not this _again_. Seriously. I'm not sleeping with you." Meredith spoke with exasperation, but the gleam in her eyes and the hint of a smile betrayed her amusement at Alex's typically presumptive proposition. In a lower tone, she whispered "Glad you're coming back to us, Karev." Alex didn't reply verbally, but just looked at her and winked.

Around them, a few nurses (who were by far the biggest gossips at SGH) took note of the brief but playful exchange between the two interns. The whole thing was especially note-worthy because Karev, the Grinch himself since Izzie dumped him, was smiling. It had been a few weeks, and Alex, who was usually charming and mildly bearable, had simply become unbearable. No flirting, no cockiness, no nothing. Just a whole lot of discernable rage and some indiscernible mumbling under his breath. So it was good to see some sign of life again. That he and Grey were flirting, well, that was simply good fodder for gossip. Olivia, George's (and Alex's) "slutty syph nurse" saw the scene with a brief pang of resentment. A few days ago she had tried to talk to him, to console him, but to no avail. She couldn't blame him, really, for his coldness, given what had happened in the on-call and as a result, but she still wished they could be friends. Or something. So seeing Dr. Grey of all people make him laugh bothered her just a little bit. Especially since Grey had hurt the guy _she_ had actually liked. But at least someone had gotten Alex to begin to snap out of it, because even Olivia had to admit that mopey Alex was annoying. And boring.

Alex and Meredith arrived at the elevator impervious to the sidelong glances they were receiving. Alex pushed the button, and Meredith mentally prepared herself for another day of working with McDreamy. No, Derek, or Dr. Shepherd, but definitely not McDreamy. Sometimes it felt like she had to remind herself of that twenty times a day. "Damn it," she muttered under her breath as the metal doors binged open. She stepped in, Alex following, and pressed the button for 5.

Alex said nothing, and the silver doors slid shut. "Mer, just remember: I'm here. Seriously, if you need to talk or anything…"

"No, no, I'm fine," she replied giving a terse smile, as the elevator began to move. And really, she was fine. Fine, in that Damn it- I-have-to-work-with-my-gorgeous-married-ex-boyfriend sort of way. Actually, it wasn't that which so much bothered her, since they were 'friends.' Besides, she had more or less gotten used to working with him. But she had a dream about him last night which had left her exhausted and disturbed. Alex didn't need to know that, however.

All of a sudden, the elevator jolted and came to a sudden stop, throwing both of the interns forward.

A/N: I know it's sort of a short chapter- sorry about that! I think the next one will be longer though. Thanks again to everybody for their really nice comments; I'm glad you're enjoying this!


	4. Stuck!

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, or any character, event, etc. associated with it. Still wished I owned Alex and McDreamy. Then again, who doesn't?

A/N: I'm so, so, so sorry for the lack of updates. I've been really busy and then my computer was being difficult. Hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter up soon. I'm workin on it, I promise!

Chapter 4: Stuck!

Alex looked at Mer. Mer looked at Alex, then slid her sinewy figure down the length of the wall. Another elevator incident. In the very same elevator where she had kissed McDreamy, flirted with and yelled at McDreamy, missed McDreamy and confessed to it, no less. But this was definitely not McDreamy. No, this was McArrogant, McCocky, McBastard, Mc—wait a minute, since when was Alex Mc anything? Mc was reserved for special occasions, and being stuck in an elevator with one of her fellow interns was not that. Mer tried to ignore the nagging voice in her head that something was off if she was thinking of Alex as Mc anything, even if it was McArrogant. But he had his moments where he wasn't (or not entirely) so bad, and deep down, she knew that beneath the surface was a man worth knowing. And caring about.

But, at that moment Meredith Grey would not allow herself to think in those directions, so she turned to Alex and shrugged. "Guess there's nothing to do but wait."

He looked at her, opened the phone box, and hit 9. "Hello. This is Dr. Karev. I'm stuck on the elev-what? I can't hear you. Hello? Damn it, I lost him."

"Oh, c'mon. There are worst things than being stuck with me in an elevator. I could be George."

"True," conceded Alex as he sat down across from her. "You know, we could always…"

"Shut up!" she replied, giggling.

"Would it really be that bad? I mean, from what I've heard, you seem to have a thing for elevators…"

"And you can't seem to perform in elevators, so that takes care of that, doesn't it?" Meredith regretted the cruel words as soon as they left her mouth. Harkening back to Alex's freezing up in the elevator was the last thing she had meant to do. But recently she seemed to be pretty good at doing exactly the opposite of what she wanted. Like hurting George. And McDre-no, Derek, with her confession. "Alex, I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No worries, Grey, if you tell me what's bothering you. You can trust me."

Meredith looked back at one of the few people she was ever completely honest with and sighed. Not looking at him, she began. "I had this dream last night. About McDreamy. I mean Derek."

Alex nodded encouragingly, knowing how hard it was for the woman sitting across from him. "I was in water, I think. Being held back, held down by these people I knew, but couldn't really see or recognize. I was trying to escape when I saw him. In his good-looking red shirt that he wore the night we met. I called for him and looked me right in the eye. But his eyes were so cold, like glaciers, not like my McDreamy. Then he takes someone's hand and I see Addison and they walk away, even though I keep screaming and crying and pleading for him to save me. I don't know what happens after that; luckily I woke up. But it was him walking away all over again. It was like reliving it, compressed and almost worse than reality. But at least I got to wake up from this."

Without a word, Alex stood up and walked over to her and put his strong arms around Meredith. He gathered her up and whispered, "It sux. It sux more than anything when the one you love walks away. But I promise you, Meredith Grey, there'll be a guy out there who won't, who _can't_ walk away."

"Thank you, Alex," she said in a hush, leaning her head against his welcoming shoulder. "Thank you." So for a while they simply sat like that: two sad, lonely interns with only the other to understand the loneliness and emptiness that comes from being abandoned by one you love. In that elevator, though, both became a little less alone than they had been previously. Neither of them wanted to leave. Of course, neither of them said that. But who would want to leave the safety of a good friend?

The two were so wrapped in their thoughts-and the other's- that they didn't really even notice the gradual movement of the elevator. Thus it came as a slight shock when all of the sudden Bailey, the male Dr. Shepherd, Izzie, and Chief Webber appeared in front of them. Alex and Meredith hadn't moved, and so her head was still resting on his chest, her legs curled up and one arm around his front, the other tucked against the wall. As for him, his arms were both wrapped securely around Meredith, one snaked around her slender waist and the other in front, pulling her closer. It was to that unusual sight that the doors opened, leaving all viewing the scene (including Nurse Debbie, a notorious gossip) wondering.

The two interns got up quickly, Alex helping Meredith to her feet, dusting themselves off and avoiding the curious gazes of the outsiders. Instead, they looked at each other, Mer offering a weak smile as she walked out.

"You two okay, then?" inquired Bailey. For all her hardness, underneath it all she did give a damn about her interns, and knew these two were fighting something fierce.

"We're fine," replied Alex.

"Good, get to work then."

Izzie looked at them both, giving Meredith a long, disapproving glance. "Seriously," the blonde bit out, and headed toward the nurses' station.

Meredith and Alex began to walk toward their patient's room, when Meredith halted, spun around, and headed over toward where Izzie was filling out charts. Alex attempted to grab her, but she brushed him off. "Mer…"

But she ignored him, and instead went over to the tall blonde.


	5. Showdown at the Nurses' Station

Disclaimer: Don't own GA, etc, etc, etc. You know what I mean.

A/N: For all those who think Izzie has been annoying, obnoxious, and/or self-righteous recently (and that includes me; she's really been bothering me), this chapter is for you. Besides, I need to get it off my chest!

Chapter 5: Showdown at the Nurses' Station

Meredith ignored Alex's concerned voice, and maybe even the sensible little one in her head telling her to walk away. But she couldn't. She just simply couldn't take Izzie's overbearing self-righteousness anymore. It was too much to take at this point. Too much stupid little looks about George, and now about her friendship with Alex. TOO DAMN MUCH. Meredith Grey had enough going on between her mother, her father's appearance, finding out about half-sisters she never knew existed, McDreamy, and her internship, to deal with her roommate's childish behavior anymore. So she wasn't going to. "Enough," she said, a little louder than she had intended. But volume didn't really matter, anyway, since the entire hospital would know about this conversation by the end of the day even if she whispered it, or used freakin sign language, for that matter. And Meredith knew Seattle Grace well enough to understand her time in the elevator with Alex, and their cuddling would surely make the gossip rounds. At the moment, she didn't give a damn.

"Excuse me," replied the blonde, not bothering to look up.

"You heard me. I'm sick and tired of all of this. You act like you're all that, like you're better than the rest of us, when you're really not. This holier-than-thou stuff has got to stop. You think I don't feel terrible about what happened with George? You really think I don't get it? But you know what, it takes two to tango, Izzie. TWO to have sex. George is a grown-up, and he knew how I've been feeling. As for you… and the way you've treated Alex. Oh boy. You know what, if you didn't want to be with him, that's your mistake to make. But you were such a cold-hearted bitch when you broke up with him, it's no wonder he's upset and angry. He didn't deserve that, despite any mistakes he may have made. You forgave him, remember? Or at least you said and acted like you did. If you had bothered to actually get to _know_ him instead of just screwing in storage closets, maybe you would have realized what there is underneath. But you didn't. Now you're going around blaming ME because I happen to get what he's going through and am being a loyal friend. Heaven forbid someone besides you gives a damn, right? Well, tough. You are just going to have top deal with the fact that I _am_ Alex's friend and I will stay Alex's friend. I am so unbeliev-"

At that point, the other intern dropped her pen and looked at Meredith full of disbelief at what she was hearing. Meredith was actually reaming her out, publicly, about everything. Truth be told, she was shocked (as was everyone who had the privilege to hear Grey's rant). It was so out of the ordinary for Meredith; that didn't mean Izzie had to stand it, however. "Yes, because you're just the person to be lecturing me about giving a damn. You, who like everybody else, jumped ship when Alex slept with the skanky nurse in the on-call room. Yeah, you're a great friend. Oh, I have an idea, why don't we ask Addison Montgomery-Shepherd how good of a friend she thinks the woman who flirts with her husband constantly is ? Don't you dare presume to tell me you know Alex better than I do."

"I do. I certainly care more, that's for sure. You are just so freaking self-absorbed and unbearable. I mean, you have to interfere with everybody and everything. Now you're like interrogating Callie at every turn. It's not your place, Izzie. You need to grow-up and learn to just leave things alone sometimes. You haven't made the situation between me and George anything but worse, if it can be that, and you have no place interfering in my friendship with Alex. Suck it up." Not interested in hearing any more of Izzie's excuses, Meredith turned around and walked away, leaving a shell-shocked, humiliated, and ticked off Isobel Stevens.

Alex had been standing there quietly, mostly looking at his shoes as Meredith went after Izzie. Truth was, he was embarrassed over the commotion, but in a way, grateful, too. Nobody at SGH had stood up for him before, so he appreciated that. Besides, if nothing else, he did wish Izzie would back off Mer about the George thing. She was suffering enough over it without Izzie's sermons and ultimatums. Meredith smiled at Alex, said "Let's go," and headed off toward the patient's room, with Alex beside her.


	6. Mr Jackson

Disclaimer: I don't own GA in the least.

A/N: I'm so, so, so sorry about the lack of updates. Maybe I should make this apology part of my story, cause I've been so uber bad about it. I'm sorry I've kept you all waiting!

Chapter 6: Mr. Jackson

"You didn't have to do that, Grey,"

"Actually, Alex, I did. I know how you feel about her, and I'm truly sorry if anything I said to her hurt _you_ in anyway, but I've just had enough of her."

"No, I appreciate it, it's kinda nice to have someone stand up for me once in a while. Weird, but cool."

She smiled at him, and was about to say something, when they finally arrived at their patient's room. Standing there, clad in white coat and his typical navy blue scrubs was the devil himself. Or more correctly, the devil's husband, aka Dr. Derek Shepherd. Meredith never really failed to notice how the blue scrubs brought ought the blue in his eyes and how much she loved how they offset the dark hair of his. That sexy hair which was fabulous to run your fingers through, the hair that was no longer available to her at night or in the on-call rooms or… _Earth to Meredith_, she thought, and snapped back to reality, much as she didn't really want to.

"Mr. Jackson, these two fine young people are going to assist me on the case. This is Dr. Karev and Dr. Grey. If I'm unavailable for any reason, please do not hesitate to page either one of them. Both of them are expertly versed on your case and understand all of the intricacies. Either one can ask any other questions you may think of," recommended Dr. Shepherd.

From the bed, Mr. Jackson, the 64-year old patient, looked over the interns with sharp, inquisitive and entirely alert eyes. Clearly, this was not one of their crazy, out-of-it patients, but rather someone who could observe the world around him. He nodded, said "Good to meet you both. Well, I guess I'd rather not, since it means I'm in the hospital, and according to Dr. Shepherd have a small mass pressing on my spine. But I'm sure you're both fine young folk whom I'd like outside the hospital given the chance."

Meredith couldn't help but let a small grin creep up. "Well, Mr. Jackson, I'm sure we'll like you inside the hospital just as well. But if you ever decide you want to get to know doctors off-call, go the bar across the street. Then you'll probably change your mind pretty fast."

"Ain't that the truth," added Alex helpfully.

Mr. Jackson let loose with a hearty laugh, a sound which made all three doctors grin. "You know, you two kids, you should do a stand-up show together. I bet you'd be great at it. I can just sense a real special relationship there. And I guess I shouldn't call you kids, but just a bad old habit of this old man." Alex and Meredith couldn't help but look at each other and smile, smile in a way that only the other could get, and which made Dr. Shepherd uncomfortable. Uncomfortable because he had the sense that Alex really did know something he didn't and understood something about Meredith that he, Dr. McDreamy, didn't. And of course, that drove him crazy. Mr. Jackson, on the other hand, was far from uncomfortable. He quietly observed the brief smile between the two, but kept his mental observations to himself.

Dr. Shepherd nodded, breaking up the scene and his thoughts. "Well, good then. Mr. Jackson, I'll be back in a little while to check on you. Dr. Grey, if you could pick up the lab results, Dr. Karev, check the CT scans and get back to me. I'll see both of you shortly," he said, walking out, interns in tow.

"I'll go get those labs, Dr. Shepherd,"

"And I've got those CT scans covered."

Each headed off in a separate direction, when not too long after, all three realized something rather notable: Meredith had called him Dr. Shepherd to his face. But not in the "You're really Dr. McDreamy," or the "I'd rather be calling you Derek," type of way, but in a thoroughly and entirely professional way, as if there were no alternative. Just as if she was talking to Dr. Burke or Dr. Bailey. Perhaps Meredith Grey was beginning to arrive at a point where not only was there no alternative nickname for her ex-lover, but she didn't particularly need one either.


	7. Observations

Disclaimer: Don't own Grey's Anatomy. Mr. Jackson is mine, though. I guess I should have mentioned that previously, oh well. Again, apologies on the lack of updating. I suck.

Chapter 7: Observations

As the three doctors went on their ways, Mr. Jackson lay in bed, thinking. His entire life, he had spent observing. Observing people, observing actions, observing whatever was there, and then some. So his career path as a journalist made perfect sense, since it allowed him to observe and convey that which he saw. At 64, he was as sharp as he had been twenty years prior. Mentally, he re-examined the scene between the two interns, the look which had passed between them. Instinctively Mr. Jackson had sensed some connection between the two, and reviewing that look only reaffirmed his thoughts. His intuition was almost always spot on. But this patient also suspected that somehow Dr. Shepherd had not felt comfortable in that moment. His hunch was that in some way Dr. Shepherd _envied_ the younger Dr. Karev, illogical as that may seem. But that envy probably didn't stem from money, or power or any expected issues; rather, Dr. Karev's bond with Dr. Grey was the problem. Naturally, Mr. Jackson didn't know exactly why Dr. Shepherd felt that way, but Mr. Jackson was certain that he did. His best guess: the attending was in love with his intern, and for whatever reasons, wasn't or couldn't be with her. But given the look on Dr. Grey's face when she smiled back at her fellow intern, Mr. Jackson gathered that this was not, or was no longer, a problem for the intern. Actually, Mr. Jackson mused, her moving on was probably a fairly new development. One that her boss would have to learn to deal with, particularly if she followed the path straight into the arms of Dr. Karev. Dr. Karev himself seemed to be fresh, as if he was also trying to start again. _Maybe that's what has really kick-started this friendship_. It wouldn't surprise him; plenty of people came together while in the midst of trying to forgive, or forget, or deny someone else had been there. So perhaps the young doctors were doing the same: helping each other out. Mr. Jackson wondered if they knew where they were headed. Probably not. Most people never did, but he hoped it turned out well for each of them. They seemed like good people, people who deserved something more than whatever heartbreak they had recently faced.

Mr. Jackson wished he knew about the relationship between Drs. Shepherd and Grey. The one between the two interns was obvious, at least to him. And certainly the direction it was heading was clear. But the past was a little more difficult to discern from the brief interlude with the three doctors. Well, he probably knew enough for the moment. Mr. Jackson gathered that there had been something intense between Shepherd and Grey, that it was ended (probably by him, for whatever reasons), that it had devastated both of them, but that Grey was now starting to truly walk away. It would do.

Satisfied with his conclusions regarding his doctors, Mr. Jackson lay back and went to sleep.


	8. Friends

Disclaimer: Don't own any of Grey's Anatomy.

Chapter 8: Friends

For the first time in a while, perhaps even since Mark, Derek Shepherd was truly shocked. Being a neurosurgeon, very little shocked him at this point, but the scene which he had just witnessed, in conjunction with the one he had seen earlier, had managed to do so. He couldn't help but think about seeing Meredith in Alex's arms, seeing her smile at him in a special way, a way that used to be reserved solely for him. _You're the one who left, who picked your wife._ "She's my wife," he had said to her. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Not to mention cruel and heartless. But he had said those words and was trying to do right by them. And he was getting better at it; he and Addison were making some progress. That didn't mean it didn't hurt to even so much as think of Meredith with another man, especially one with whom he worked every day. Sure, there had been the one-night stands, the guy whom she had broken, and even the incident with George, but it was different with Alex, he knew. He just knew it. _Damn it. She should be allowed to move on, live her life without me. I don't want her to. But now you're being hypocritical, Shepherd, since you're trying with your adulteress, satanic wife. So why shouldn't she get to find someone else? Alex, though? Seriously? Why him? _However, Derek was realistic enough to know that he would have a problem with anybody who wasn't him, fair or not. It just hurt a little bit more, stung a little deeper, to think it may well be one of her fellow interns. Of course, he was jumping to some conclusions. Friends can cuddle sometimes, right? Help each other out through tough times. Derek was certainly aware of the break-up with Izzie. _She's just being a good friend. Being there for him, being loyal_. That look didn't really mean anything, it was just his imagination. And his patient's. _I mean, you can smile at someone and not have it say all those words. Say anything, really._ He knew that to be true, since he had often, until rather recently, smiled at Addison with those empty, meaningless smiles, just to avoid a fight. Or a discussion. Meredith wasn't really like that though. Not underneath it all. Sure, she had probably smiled and flirted with the half-dozen guys she brought home, but Derek was sure none of them had received _that_ smile. The type of smile that would entice a man to do anything to keep it. _Damn it, damn it, damn it._ He and Meredith and Addison were friends now; he wasn't entitled to these feelings, to the resentment he felt toward Alex Karev for getting the look, and even toward Meredith, for bestowing it to someone else. Someone who was definitely NOT him. _She's supposed to love **me**__Great, now I sound like a petty, jealous teenager. Wonderful, Shepherd, wonderful. I should be supportive, happy for her, and not jumping to the conclusion that she'll end up with him. But here I am, doing everything I'm not supposed to: assuming, and being anything but supportive and happy. _ The truth was, he had no idea how to handle this. He knew that at some point, she would learn to walk away, unless he came back to her. At this point, that wasn't an option, and he wasn't sure she'd even take him back. No, after today, she probably wouldn't. Knowing something would happen, and seeing it actually begin to take place are two entirely different things. The former you can tell yourself you're okay with, you can handle, but in reality, sometimes you can't. When it happens, you find out that out. There was nothing for him to do, but sit back, and be her friend. _I'm really starting to hate that word. I'm friends with Meredith. Addison is my wife, so she's friends with Meredith. Meredith is friends with Alex. Alex is friends with Meredith. What a dumb word. What a dumb concept, especially when one "friend" is in-love with another, but married to a different "friend," whom he's trying to work things out with, but the one he's in love-with is still in-love with him, but is trying to move on. Then the other "friend" is just "friends" with the "friend" the first "friend" loves, and who loves him back, but can't be anything but just "friends." And so the two "friends" are being "friends" in order to help each other escape what other people did to them. But then where does that "friendship" go?_ He didn't have the answer to that, but he realized he had just wasted about ten minutes mentally having a completely incomprehensible conversation with himself, about a situation he was partly imaging, and couldn't do anything about anyway. Derek Shepherd closed his eyes briefly, then shook his head. _I need a vacation_. Trying to brush away the lingering thoughts, he picked up a chart, and headed toward his office, where maybe he'd get some work done. Mentally replaying the scenes in the elevator and in Mr. Jackson's room, he thought, _Then again, maybe not_.


	9. Surprising Interlude

Disclaimer: Desperately wishing I owned McDreamy and Alex at the moment, but I don't. None of GA is mine. Yeah, I made the medical stuff up. Sorry if it's not good; that's not so much my strong suit, or point.

Chapter 9: Surprising Interlude

As Meredith Grey walked through the halls of Seattle Grace Hospital to pick up the labs for Mr. Jackson, she couldn't help but smile. And to think about everything which had gone on recently. The scene in the bar passed through her head, then his flirtations, his smile, and his gentleness in the elevator. Oh, and of course, Mr. Jackson's rather keen observation. Alex's smile, again. For the first time in quite literally months, there was a genuine contentment about Meredith Grey, one which radiated off of her.Some may even label it serenity, as if she had finally let go of some burden which had held her down. Which, for the record, she had. Or at least had progressed enough in doing so that it was no longer foremost in her mind. Instead, her concern for her friend had become front and center. But somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew Alex could and would do as much good for her as she for him. Fair relationship. Balanced, something her relationship with McDreamy hadn't been, probably _couldn't_ have been, given the differences in age and position. With Alex, she was on level ground, coming from the same place, in more ways than one.

"Labs for Dr. Shepherd, please. Patient is Mr. Jackson," said Meredith to the lab technician, returning from her ruminations. The bald man behind the counter turned away briefly, snatching a stack of papers from behind him.

"Here you go," he said, handing her the results.

"Thank you," and with that, she smiled and began walking away. She started reading over them, her inquisitive blue-grey eyes scanning the papers, the numbers, the words for the information she needed. Absorbed in the results, she didn't notice the person heading towards her, or hear the sounds of clicking heels.

"Dr. Grey."

"Dr. Shepherd," she replied politely. "Sorry, I was a little absorbed," Meredith explained, realizing that she had bumped into her ex-boyfriend's wife.

"No worries. I know how that can happen. Interesting case?" replied the red-head.

"Yeah. The labs are a little different from what I would have expected, though. It's for Mr. Jackson, Der-, Dr. Shepherd's spinal tumor patient."

"It's okay, Meredith, you can call him Derek. What's so odd about the labs?"

Meredith half-smiled, then replied, showing the labs, "Well, if you look at these counts, and then this analysis, it doesn't really match up. And it definitely doesn't make sense compared with the scans, which indicated a malignant, growing mass. The patient also displays some of the symptoms which would be more in conjunction with a tabicular amphystosis in the spine. So none of it quite lines up. "

"Hmm," replied the older woman, thoughtfully. "You've made some good observations there, Grey. I'm sure Derek will appreciate them, and I have no doubt you'll figure it out soon. Nice work,"

"Thank you, Dr. Shepherd." With that, Dr. Grey nodded at the attending, then headed to find not the male Dr. Shepherd, but rather Alex, to share what she had found. Well, she had to find both of them, really. But if she found Alex first, then, well, she did.

Meanwhile, a number of people observed the scene with some interest. After all, this was the dirty ex-mistress conversing civilly with the wife who had taken the former's place. But for once, it didn't really seem to be an issue for either. In fact, the conversation hadn't bothered Meredith in the least; she was simply discussing discrepancies in a case with an attending, nothing more. Well maybe not quite _nothing_ more, but mostly nothing more, which was a big step forward. As she turned the corner, she bit her lip, to keep herself from grinning a little bit. The truth was, though, that in those few moments, Meredith had begun to realize where she stood. The intern began to grasp that she was actually fine without Derek, and fine with not just Derek, but with Derek and Addison, together. _Damn_. For her, that realization alone was worth celebrating. And sharing. But there was no time for that now; she had to find Dr. Shepherd and figure out what was going on with Mr. Jackson.

_Later, though, definitely later_.


	10. Told You So

Disclaimer: I don't own any of GA.

Chapter 10: Told You So

Alex Karev was now officially back in true form: flirting, talking back, winking, and bantering with Christina Yang. Bailey, perceptive as she was (she was _Bailey_, after all) sensed she had a clue as to why Karev's mood was so rapidly improving. Of course, she wouldn't share the information with anybody else; let them figure it out for themselves. Truth be told, Bailey was rather happy to see two of her interns perking up a bit. But that she would _definitely_ not tell anyone. Instead, she would continue to harass everyone equally as she always did. Inside, though, she was smiling as from the corner of her eye she saw Yang and Karev arguing.

"No. That's completely not true."

"Yes, it so is true, Yang. Just admit it: for once you're wrong."

"Not possible, Evil Spawn."

"Definitely possible, Ms. Uptight."

Christina glared at him, then retorted with, "Well, let's ask Mer. _She'll_ prove me right. "

"I doubt that. Just because she's your best friend doesn't mean you know everything- or that you always agree."

"Whatever, Mer knows I'm right."

Interrupting their conversation as she arrived at Alex's side, Meredith said "Meredith knows you're right about _what?"_

Smirking, Alex said, "That you want me. Badly. And think I'm gorgeous. And want me."

"Seriously? You two have nothing better to than argue about this? Seriously?" She looked at her two fellow interns in disbelief, shook her head, then walked away, her dirty blonde ponytail swaying as she kept shaking her head.

"Told you so," Yang and Karev said in unison.

"She definitely did _not_ say yes," argued Yang.

"Hello. She definitely did not say no, either. Which means, it's probably yes. Deal with it, Yang. She wants me."

Christina sighed, knowing that Karev was going to be gloating about Meredith's non-answer all day, even though it didn't mean anything. But it was slightly odd that she hadn't answered, because Meredith usually would. All of a sudden, Christina Yang was very, very concerned about her best friend. What if she did want Alex? Shocked at the very thought, Christina hurried off to find Meredith.

Unfortunately for Christina, not only did she run into her boyfriend, Dr. Burke, which delayed her ten seconds, but Alex had been off to find Meredith anyway. Hence, she lost that contest and threw her hands up as she watched Alex and Meredith. As she stood there observing the two interns (who were standing grossly close for her taste), Dr. Burke came up behind her. "What," he asked softly "exactly are you doing?"

Not wanting to be disturbed , she went "Shhhhhhh," then returned to her intern-watching.

"Christina," Burke said, as he grabbed her by the shoulders and began to pull her away.

"Wait- what are you doing? I was just-"

"Spying? Invading other people's space? Leave them _alone_. Meredith and Alex are friends, and whatever does, or does not happen between them will. It's not your place, Christina. Both of them have already had enough interference in their lives. Let them be."

"But, I'm not. I'm just watching, curious. As if half of Seattle Grace isn't, anyway. "

"So that makes it right for you to do it, too?"

Christina turned away and looked at him, hands on her slim hips. "What is _your _problem? I'm trying to look after my friend, that's all." Realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere on this one, at this moment, with his stubborn-as-hell girlfriend, Burke shook his head and walked away.

_Sometimes she just doesn't know when to stop_.

While Burke and Yang were arguing (something which everyone, including the watched, noticed), Meredith and Alex were talking. They were standing close, Alex leaning sideways against the wall, Meredith back to the wall, not in any hurry to move away. _He smells **really **good_, she realized with a shock. "So, babe… thanks for proving me right…"

"What? Since when did I do that?"

"Back there, with Yang. Remember?"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me. I didn't answer, which means I didn't prove anybody right or wrong."

"But if Yang was totally correct, you would have said so. You don't shy away from telling the truth- at least not to me." His brown eyes probed her grey-blue ones and she was unable to pull away.

"Not saying no doesn't mean yes, Alex."

He shrugged. "If that's what you want to tell yourself, Grey. Go ahead. But we both know the truth. Hey, it's okay. I can wait." She glared at him, rolled her eyes, and was about to respond when he leaned in, his breath hot on the nape of her neck. He didn't kiss her, as he wanted to, but moved his lips up to her ears. "If it helps, Grey, I'll tell you a little secret. I _do_ want you. In every way possible. But take your time- I'm willing to wait."

His whispered words shocked her, inflamed her, if truth be told. Breathless, Meredith was unable to answer him, unable to take her eyes of him or take those sweet words out of her head. For a brief moment, the two interns locked eyes, his endless brown eyes meeting her dazed grey-blue orbs. Alex smiled a smile Meredith, and for that matter, no one else, had ever seen before: sweet, gentle, understanding, promising. With that smile Meredith knew something, knew it absolutely: _He won't walk away from me_. She couldn't help but smile back, something in her reawakening with Alex's words and his smile.

After a few seconds, Alex looked down at the chart Meredith had been holding, and said, "So, about Mr. Jackson…."


	11. Natural

Chapter 11: Natural

Disclaimer: Don't own any of GA.

Apologies for the incredible, incredible, pathetic lack of updates…

Meredith and Alex stood there, innocently discussing the case of Mr. Jackson, and what surgery they would get to scrub into (they were interns, after all; that sort of thing _definitely_ mattered), while the buzz of the hospital kept on going. But nobody walking by, or standing nearby, or downright spying (cough, Yang, cough), could fail to notice the energy between the two, or the ease with which they conversed. Obviously, there was something natural and easy for each one. After having struggled in their respective reasons for an array of reasons, Meredith and Alex had finally found a place in which they could be themselves, no holds barred, no judgments, no repercussions, just friendship. And the way they were looking at each other, possibly more.

The two interns were still excitedly discussing the surgical possibilities when Dr. Shepherd came across them. "So, you two figure anything out?" He asked a simple medical question, but his impossibly blue eyes were probing Meredith's, as if asking so much more. Which, he being McDreamy, he was. Meredith, however, was not conceding. She was done with that, done with him being McDreamy and done with him getting to ask so much and never give.

Thus, her response came across as somewhat clipped, "Well, if you look at the chart, Dr. Shepherd, it appears that his CT doesn't quite match up here. The labs show an intricate, anomalous tissue clot with signs of degeneration and tabicular amphystosis in the spine."

Karev continued easily, "But the CT looks like it may be a cancerous tumor, with a hint of blood abrasion. His blood work, though, has all come back fine- and we've done it twice, to double check. So something's wrong. We think it might be a connective issue, that there is the amphytotic clot, but somehow blood has managed to clot it, which is why it seems to come up both."

Dr. Shepherd nodded, thoughtfully. Clearly the two interns had done their homework, and had been working closely on the case together. Derek tried to ignore the twinge of jealousy at that thought, but he couldn't help it. "You two did very good work here," he said, taking the lab results from Meredith and flipping through them. "What would you recommend as a course of action?"

Meredith spoke up. "Well, Mr. Jackson is remarkably healthy, particularly for his age, so that gives us some more flexibility in treatment. The best path would probably to do a binocular drainage on the right side, making sure to keep up a steady flow of O2, and then operate on the clot via dissection method."

"Well done. I'll leave prep to you two." Dr. Shepherd said this just as his pager went off, which he looked at, frowned severely, and went off to answer his page.

"Nicely done, Grey," Alex said, nudging her in the side. "Way to impress the ex with your vast array of medical knowledge."

"Shut up, Alex. Let's go get ready for this thing."

"Aye, aye, captain," he said, mock-saluting his fellow intern.

She just shook her head, pretended to glare at him, and began to walk toward Mr. Jackson's room. But really, she couldn't help but smile a little bit- a fact which he noticed.

"See, I knew you wanted me. Ha."

Rolling her eyes, she opted to ignore his comment. Rather, Meredith just kept walking, making sure to keep her eyes off of her cocky partner-in-crime. The two interns fell into stride easily, discussing what they would need for the up-coming procedure. They talked all the way into Mr. Jackson's room, where they found a very amiable patient, one who very much appreciated the enthusiasm with which the interns verbally dueled.


	12. Surgery and Coffee

Chapter 12: Surgery and Coffee

Disclaimer: Do not own any of Grey's Anatomy, sadly.

"Hello, again, doctors," greeted Mr. Jackson. Both of them knew that he was by far one of the friendliest, most easy-going, and downright sane patients they would be blessed to have at Seattle Grace. SGH did have a way of attracting the weirdoes and the headaches. Thus Meredith and even Alex was appreciative and particularly fond of this patient.

"Hi, Mr. Jackson. How are you feeling?" Meredith asked easily.

"Not as good as you two, I suspect," he answered with a grin. "But ready to get the show on the road, that's for sure."

"Well, good news: we're also ready to get this party started," Alex said. "We're going to prep you for surgery, then have Mike and Denise a/n: nurses standing in the corner, whom I made up take you down to the OR. Once you're down there, the scrub nurses will make sure everything's set, then I think Dr. Tyson will administer the anesthesia. It is Dr. Tyson, right, Grey?" He turned to his fellow for intern for confirmation on the anesthesiologist.

She nodded, "Dr. Tyson is the one scheduled. And he's very good. The procedure should last about eight and a half hours; once you're done there, we'll take you into recovery. Because it's a spinal surgery, you'll have to spend the night there, unfortunately. But Alex and I will come into check on you, and we'll make sure to monitor you closely."

Mr. Jackson nodded, fully ready for his surgery. Alex and Meredith completed all of the necessary pre-op tests, easily keeping up a stream of conversation with their patient. After finishing the prep work, they watched as Mike and Denise gently transferred Mr. Jackson onto the gurney to be taken into the OR. "We'll see you down in the OR, ok, Mr. Jackson?" asked Alex.

"Sounds good. But no necking on the way down- I need you two kids in there, to make sure those fancy doctors do their job correctly. Got it?" he winked at Meredith as he asked.

She blushed a little bit, but good naturedly replied, "I'll make sure Alex is on his best behavior, at least for the next nine hours. Just for you."

Alex pretended to be affronted by that statement. "I don't know what you're talking about, Dr. Grey. I'm _always _on my best behavior."

His fellow intern opted out of verbally responding, just rolling her eyes in response. "We'll see you soon, Mr. Jackson," she said, giving his hand one squeeze before walking out, Alex in tow. The pair began to head down the stairs to OR 3 where the operation was to take place. "This should be a great operation; Dr. Shepherd's going to use the splicing technique to isolate the mass. I've never seen that before."

"Yeah, I know. It's supposed to be incredibly cool- and we'll get to be tableside, not just watching up in the gallery. Ha, poor suckers. We're getting the hot surgical action and they have to watch." He smirked.

She playfully elbowed him, saying, "You are incredibly obnoxious, Karev. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm hot. And you can't keep away from me, so whatever."

Upon those words, the two interns entered the scrub room to get ready for the upcoming surgery. Dr. Shepherd was already in there, washing his hands and carefully putting his favorite cap on. "Hey, you two. You ready for an amazing surgery?"

"Always," replied Alex.

"Of course," answered Meredith, smiling at Alex, not Derek. After all three were scrubbed up and suited up, they entered the OR where Mr. Jackson was waiting, already under.

"Alright, people. It's a beautiful day to save lives. Let's have some fun," and with that, Dr. Shepherd began the procedure, Meredith on his right, Alex on his left.

_Nine hours later…_

"That went very well. Thank you for your help, Dr. Grey, Dr. Karev." Dr. Shepherd nodded at them as discarded his gloves and headed out to wash out.

"That was seriously _awesome_, Dr. Shepherd. The way you managed to remove the clot and preserve the stream all at once…" Alex enthused. Dr. Shepherd couldn't help but smile at his intern's enthusiasm, recalling his own days new to the procedures.

"Glad you enjoyed it, Karev. Hopefully we won't have to do it again for Mr. Jackson. Can I count on you to look after him?"

"Of course, Dr. Shepherd," answered Meredith smoothly.

"Great. Good work here, again." With that, he gave Meredith one last glance and left.

Alex and Meredith stood side-by-side at the sink, washing up. This time, Alex elbowed her. "Pretty cool, huh, Grey?"

"Yeah, even if you had to be there. It was pretty terrific."

"Haha. So, you realize we're still on call for another, oh, 18 hours?"

"Ugh. Don't remind me."

He looked at her. "Wanna grab some coffee, you know, so we can make sure Mr. Jackson stays alive?"

She looked back at him, time momentarily suspended while she once again got lost in his eyes. Meredith smiled. Smiled a real, happy-to-be-around-this-guy smile. "Sure. Coffee sounds good." Alex returned the smile, and the two interns headed out of the OR to go find some caffeine to get them through the rest of the day.


End file.
